The Dark Chip!Digimental of Love!
After a lie,told by Drake,his Digimental stopped working.Meanwhile,Lucemon absorbed Kuwagamon's soul,and transformed him into Kuwagamon X,an ancient Digimon.Close to death,Drake said the truth,which activated the Digimental.Yasyamon then defeated Kuwagamon X.But who was that HiAndromon? Hikaru:We're almost out of the forest. a Ty:And close to the next Digimental! A dark lighting shows off: All:What? HiAndromon:Chosen Childrens!I am HiAndromon!The most trustworthy servant of Lord Lucemon.My mission is to anihilate the Chosen Childrens! Ty:Well you'll fail!Digimental Up!Courage! Elecmon:Elecmon,Armor Evolve!GrapLeomon! Drake:Digimental Up!Sincerity! Dracmon:Dracmon,Armor Evolve!Yasyamon! HiAndromon just claps his hands,and Yasyamon and GrapLeomon both de-armor-evolves into Elecmon/Dracmon. All:WHAT?!How.....? HiAndromon:How would you work out in solo? Rachel:What do you mean? HiAndromon:*separes the Chosen Childrens with the power of wind! They are being separed,in different places,in groups(Ty and Hikaru/Drake/Rachel and Nini).Rachel and Nini are being sent to the frozen area,where their destination was: Rachel:Where..where are we? Byomon:It's....so cold... Floramon:I'm freezing! Nini:We...we're on the frozen area!Where the Digimental is! Rachel:But where is everyone else? Nini:I don't know..I have a hole in my memory.All I remember is that....that HiAndromon started a gaint wind-storm. Byomon:That may be it!That wind may had separated everyone from everyone! Floramon:Do we go and search for them,then? Rachel:Hmmm..if we're on the frozen area,which was our original destination..why not look for the Digimental first! Nini:Alright!Then we're all set! Five Icemon's appear: The five Icemons:Ice Shot! Rachel:AAAAH! Nini:RUN RUN RUN!! Rachel:Wait!Birdramon is fire!It can defeat some ICEmon. Byomon:Byomon Shinka!Birdramon!Meteor Wing! Nini:Wh....why isn't it affecting them? Icemon:We're not ice!We're white stones with ice abilities! Rachel:We're just searching for the Digimental! Icemon:Digimental! Icemon2:Digimental! Icemon3:Digimental! Icemon4:Digimental! Icemon5:Digimental! Icemon:Follow us! In the bottom of a cave: Nini:It's a symbol! Byomon:The Love Symbol!The Digimental must be around. Icemon4:It's useless!We've found this symbol 15 years ago.But we couldn't find the digimental itself. Rachel:But why do you want the digimental? Icemon2:Our king had fallen asleep 20 years ago.Since then,our empire was left without a leader.A Digimental light is the only thing that could wake him up. Nini:We could help you!We unite to get the Digimental.You use it for your leader,and then we take it to defeat Lucemon. Icemon:Deal! Icemon5:But...we've been searching for it around this cave for 15 years,but haven't had any success. Rachel:Are you sure you searched everywhere in this cave? Icemon:We think so. Nini:Had you tried breaking this wall with the symbol? Icemon4:Yes.But we failed. Rachel:Byomon! Nini:Floramon! Byomon:Byomon Shinka!Birdramon! Floramon:Floramon Shinka!Ninjamon! Bidramon:Meteor Wing! Ninjamon:Ninja Attack! The Wall breaks.Behind the wall,a Justimon is in it: Justimon:Justice in the name of the darkness!ATTACK! Rachel and Nini:WHAAAA?!?!? Icemon;Gha!Gha!!It's a Mega Digimon!!!!We stand no chances! Nini:What is that chip,on his feet? Byomon:That's it!I guess that chip is slowly collecting his soul!It collected enough soul to make him go crazy. Rachel:Then we gotta stop the proccess before the it will collect the whole soul.That would give 1 more soul to Lucemon. Icemon5:Are you sure you wanna fight him?He's a Mega Digimon.The last level a digimon can evolve to! Rachel:Nini!Icemons!Please keep him busy until I find my Digimental! Nini:How do you know the Digimental of Love is yours? Rachel:I have a strange feeling!That must be it!Keep him busy!Let's go,Byomon! After 5 minutes: Ninjamon and the 5 Icemons are on the ground: Nini:N..no... Rachel arrives: Rachel:Digimental Up!Love! Byomon:Byomon,Armor Shinka!Varodurumon! Icemon:The Digimental! Justimon:Nothing will stop me!!Not even that!Justice Kick! Rachel:Aim to that chip! Vaordurumon:Got it!Purge Shine! The Chip gets destroyed: Justimon:Wha...what happend? Nini:You were under Lucemon's chip control. Justimon:That guy must be brought to justice! Icemon:Now to wake up our... HiAndromon appears: Nini and Rachel: !!! Icemons: !!! Justimon: !!!